thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vincent Martella
Bürgerlicher Name Vincent Michael Martella Spitzname Vin Man Körpergröße 1,65 m Sternzeichen Libra Rollen Vincent Martella ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher und Musiker mit italienischen Wurzeln. Er wuchs als eines von drei Kindern auf. Sein Vater ist der Besitzer der Restaurantkette Captain Tony's Pizza, Inc. Im Alter von drei Jahren begann er mit dem Tanzen und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt im Nussknacker. Als er fünf Jahre alt war, spielte er bereits Klavier und gab in der Schule sein Talent zum Besten. Kurz danach wirkte er bereits in New Yorker Werbespots mit. Mit sechs Jahren begann er mit dem Schauspieltraining und nur ein Jahr später, mit sieben Jahren, war Martella eines der gefragtesten Kinder für Werbespots und Printmedien. 2002 zog die Familie Martellas nach Los Angeles, wo er nach zwei Fernsehrollen, im Jahr 2005 erstmals auch auf der Kinoleinwand zu sehen war: "Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo" an der Seite von Rob Schneider. Nach einer weiteren Gastrolle in "Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn" bekam er 2005 seine erste Serienrolle in "Alle hassen Chris", einer US-Sitcom, offeriert. Seit 2007 spricht er die Zeichentrickfigur Phineas in der erfolgreichen Serie "Phineas und Ferb", welche von seinem Schauspielkollegen Chandler Riggs besonders gern gemocht wird. Gleichzeitig arbeitet Martella an einer Musikkarriere und hat sogar ein eigenes Plattenlabel, Vin Man Enterprises, Inc.. In den USA kamen bereits erste CDs von ihm auf den Markt. Heute lebt Martella sowohl in Los Angeles als auch New York. Filmographie *Milo Murphy's Law (TV Series) ... Bradley Nicholson / Additional Voices / Phineas (2016-2018) *Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie ... Sonic The Hedgehog (2018) *Asura ... Tae Byung-Jo (English version, voice) (2016) *Bob Freeman: Exterminator For Hire ... Vladimir Ianevski the Vampire King (2015) *Riley (Short) ... Cole (2015) *Disney Infinity 3.0 (Video Game) ... Phineas Flynn (voice) (2015) *City of McFarland ... Brandon (2015) *The Stalking Dead - Mein kopfloser Ex ... Robert Klingher (2015) *Phineas und Ferb (TV Series) ... Phineas Flynn / Phinabunk / Multiman (2007-2015) *Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (Video Game) ... Phineas Flynn (voice) (2014) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Patrick / Walker Patrick (2013-2014) *Raitoningu ritânzu: Fainaru fantajî XIII (Video Game) ... Hope Estheim (voice) (2013) *Disney Infinity (Video Game) ... Phineas Flynn (voice) (2013) *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (TV Series) ... Jean-Louis (2012) *The Mentalist (TV Series) ... Martin Klubock (2012) *The Middle (TV Series) ... Phineas (2012) *Fainaru fantajî XIII-2 (Video Game) ... Hope Estheim (English version, voice) (2011) *Last at Bat (Short) ... Brother (2011) *Phineas und Ferb: Quer durch die 2. Dimension (TV Movie) ... Phineas Flynn / Phineas-2 (voice) (2011) *Love Bites (TV Series) ... Josh (2011) *Zu Gast bei Phineas und Ferb (TV Series) ... Phineas Flynn (2010-2011) *Batman: Under the Red Hood (Video) ... Robin / Jason Todd (voice) (2010) *Fainaru fantajî XIII (Video Game) ... Hope Estheim (English version, voice) (2009) *Alle hassen Chris (TV Series) ... Greg Wuliger (2005-2009) *Vorbilder?! ... Artonius (2008) *Bait Shop (Video) ... Scott (2008) *Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn (TV Series) ... Scoop (2004-2006) *Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo ... Billy (2005) *Stacked (TV Series) ... Owen (2005) *Cracking Up (TV Series) ... Robin Reveta (2004) Soundtrack *Phineas und Ferb (TV Series) (performer - 19 episodes) - Last Day of Summer (2015) ... (performer: "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together", "Serious Fun" (uncredited)) - Phineas and Ferb Star Wars (2014) ... (performer: "Tatooine" - uncredited) - Phineas and Ferb Save Summer (2014) ... (performer: "Summer All Over the World" - uncredited) - Act Your Age (2014) ... (performer: "What Might Have Been" - uncredited) - Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne (2013) ... (performer: "Summer Belongs To You") (2008-2015) *Zu Gast bei Phineas und Ferb (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - Jason Segel (2011) ... (performer: "Paralegal Dog") (2011) *Phineas und Ferb: Quer durch die 2. Dimension (TV Movie) (performer: "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", "Kick It Up A Notch") (2011) *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - O Mokuba, Where Art Thou? (2011) ... (performer: "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" - uncredited) (2011) Himself *Disney 365 (TV Series documentary) ... Himself / Vincent (2011-2013) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2013 (TV Special) ... Himself (2013) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 (TV Special) ... Himself (2012) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2011 (TV Special) ... Himself (2011) *Piper's QUICK Picks (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2011) *Piper's Picks TV (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2009-2011) *The 37th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2010) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010 (TV Special) ... Himself - Audience Member (uncredited) (2010) *41st NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2010) *The 61st Primetime Emmy Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2009) *The 40th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2009) *The 60th Primetime Emmy Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2008) *39th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2008) *Comic-Con 2007 Live (TV Movie) ... Himself (2007) *38th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2007) *8th Annual Family Friendly Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2006) *75th Annual Hollywood Christmas Parade (TV Special) ... Himself (2006) *37th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2006) *The 32nd Annual People's Choice Awards (TV Special documentary) ... Himself (2006) *The 7th Annual Family Television Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2005) *2005 BET Comedy Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2005) *36th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2005) *The 31st Annual People's Choice Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2005) Archive Footage *Edición Especial Coleccionista (TV Series) ... Phineas (2013) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2014 - A (2014) ... Patrick 2013 - Infected (2013) ... Walker Patrick - 30 Days Without an Accident (2013) ... Patrick Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4